vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mount Lady
Summary Yuu Takeyama (岳山優 Takeyama Yū), better known by her hero alias Mount Lady (Mt. レディ Maunto Redī), is a relatively new Pro Hero. She's in the business for fame and fortune, quickly becoming popular for her flirtatious nature and the raw power her Gigantification Quirk provides, but is nevertheless a kind person at heart. She is the No. 23 Pro Hero. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 8-B with Gigantification Name: Yuu Takeyama, "Mount Lady" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Female Age: 22 (First Appearance), 23 (Chapter 22 to 98), 24 (Current) Classification: Human, Pro Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation (Can grow from her normal height of 5'4" to 67'7", but no height in between), Large Size (Type 1. 20.62 meters tall) Attack Potency: Building level (As a Pro Hero, she should be superior to most heroes in training), City Block level with Gigantification (Should be superior to other Gigantification Quirk users, as she could easily defeat one of them at the beginning of her career. Accidentally destroyed a building she was in while growing) Speed: Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Managed to intercept Mr. Compress, who had been propulsed by Magne's Quirk), Subsonic movement speed with Gigantification (Due to her large size, she is able to run at these speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class K with Gigantification (Can support her own building sized weight, which is around this heavy. Launched another giant flying with a kick) Striking Strength: Building level, City Block Class with Gigantification Durability: Building level, City Block level with Gigantification (Can withstand the force of her own attacks. Should be superior to other Gigantification Quirk users that can go right through buildings) Stamina: Very high (Managed to use her Quirk after being seriously harmed) Range: Standard melee range, several meters by virtue of Large Size with Gigantification Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As a Pro Hero, Mount Lady has been officially licensed by the government to act as a crime-fighting Hero. As a result, she has received at least basic hand-to-hand combat training and is seen utilizing it to pummel her foes with her immense size. She has also shown herself to be careful enough to take proper caution during a hostage situation as well as having the sense to not use her Quirk while inside a building, lest she cause the destruction of said building and the numerous buildings around it. Weaknesses: Mount Lady can only switch from the heights of 162 cm (5'4") and 2062 cm (67'7"), and can't adjust in between. Her Quirk will sometimes activate by itself if she gets worked up, regardless of whether or not she intended to use it. She can still be injured by sufficiently sharp objects when using her Quirk, forcing her to improvise a means of protection when using her abilities for wide-scale destruction (i.e. using a truck as a shoe while stomping on a building). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gigantification: Mount Lady's Quirk allows her to grow from her normal size to 2062 cm (67'7" feet) tall, giving her a proportionate increase to her strength. However, she cannot the extent of her growth, only being able to switch between her normal and maximum size. *'Canyon Cannon:' Mount Lady performs a flying kick while her Quirk is active. *'Titan Cliff:' Mount Lady headbutts her target while her Quirk is active. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Giants Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 8